The present invention relates to halogenated phenoxyalkanoates as plant growth regulators and more particularly to novel bis halogenated phenoxyalkanoates that are effective for achieving complete control, complete estermination and removal of undesired plants at a reasonable cost with the regrowth of plants treated with said novel compounds.
Halogenated phenoxyalkanoic acids are well known in the art, however, these compounds exhibit undesired harmful effects, when used in the form of emulsions, inverted emulsions, esters, ethers, esters, alkali solutions, amine salts and acetates. In addition said compounds and compositions have been found to be unstable under certain conditions as well as highly toxic to aquatic life.
Halogenated phenoxyalkanoates have also been extensively used as plant growth regulators. One such compound is 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid. The compound, as well as the alkali metal salts thereof, are slightly soluble in water. These compounds have been found to be highly toxic to aquatic life. A higher analog, the sodium salt of 2,4,5-trichlorophenoxypropionic acid, is not permitted to be used because of its toxicity.